Talk:Olias
Why cant prophecies players get him? :( :Do you mean Factions players? Prophecies players can. If the former, then I guess that would be the trade off for the assassin hero, Zenmai --Fox Bloodraven 06:08, 23 November 2006 (CST) :My Ritualist has him. You need Prophecies, Factions and Nightfall for a Canthan character to get him. -- Gorfax Silverdale Did anybody else catch what he says during the Garden of Seborhen, when he talks about Melonni's nightmares? It sounded funny, but I didn't manage to read it before it faded away. Something about a bedtime story. --Kit Engel 22:33, 8 November 2006 (CST) Put any type of N/Mo_Minion_Master build on him, he does an absolutely fabulous job keeping the minions up. -- Zolos 137.219.19.240 01:38, 16 November 2006 (CST) Does anyone have problems with him running off and aggroing stuff? None of my other hero's do this except for this slaphead. - Mcmullen 13:51, 26 November 2006 (CST) :Nope. None of mine does anything of that sort. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:58, 27 November 2006 (CST) :If he isn't running up to touch an enemy with a ranged spell he is usually hiding way behind playing hide and seek with his minions. :He does have a kamikaze streak at times, despite being set to guard. I notice that often he seems to want to do dash off towards mobs to exploit a corpse well outside of the aggro bubble Fox Bloodraven 09:06, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Make sure his AI is set to "Guard", not "Fight". I've had this problem when attempting to pull. If they're set to "Fight", even if you've planted a flag, they'll charge right in after you attack. If they're set to "Guard" they won't leave the flag until the enemy is fairly close. Similarly, if he's set to Guard, he might not be so quick to rush forward. Arshay Duskbrow 02:07, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::Another thing, make sure he doesn't have Heal Area. He certainly will rush over to the minions and try to heal them with it if he has it, and that almost always puts him squarely in harm's way. Have him take Blood of the Master instead. Arshay Duskbrow 05:17, 12 December 2006 (CST) :::Yeah, Olias does bad with HA/KHC, he'll spam it whenever the minions lose health, which is... ever time it recharges. I'll be adding endgame quotes to every character I have acess to, starting with Olias, when I can catch them anyway. I saw this page and noticed his post-game quote wasn't here, as well as many of the other characters, so I screen them now when they say 'em. IE Olias talks about Grenth, Sousuke about exploring Elona, etc. -Kamahl ::::Nice. Thanks. I'll add any spoiler tags as necessary. Btw, not considering registering yourself as a user so you'll get the credit for your contributions? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:48, 17 December 2006 (CST) Idle Quotes Olias has an idle quote that goes "People who live deeply have no fear of death." I assume it's one that doesn't correspond to a storyline point, but could someone confirm before adding it to the article? For reference, Olias was on a Tyrian that has not progressed in Nightfall. In addition, he has an idle quote I saw that I'm sure does matter on storyline point. It was something about how he thinks they have better use of their time than putting off a few thousand deaths in Istan for a little while. Capcom 05:47, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Haven't seen it but there's no harm adding it. These quotes that doesn't seem to correspond to the storyline might still do; it could just be that there's no direct and obvious relation. Also, FYI, Balwin also noted that for non-NF characters, prior to completing Consulate Docks, the quotes that come up seems to be randomly selected from one the previous primary quests. This is kinda off-subject, but I just really want to say that anything that Olias says is GOLDEN. One of the best-designed/written characters in the game IMO. Wgasa 04:59, 5 February 2007 (CST) MM He is a very good MM. ALtough my Olias is ^^. --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igma]] 19px|||My Talk 03:50, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, the necro AI can manage minions quite well, so you can expect the same from Master of Whispers as well. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:22, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::Could be my MM configuration, but I've noticed that Olias absolutely won't use Taste of Death as a healing skill, to the extent that if I tick it, he'll still not use it thereby leaving him unable to cast any further spells! --BramStoker 19:27, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Did you tick it when he has full health? It might be that the AI won't use it unless his health goes below what Taste of Death can heal. So he won't use it if he's only slightly injured. Just a guess. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:05, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I'd tried ticking ToD when olias was at less than full health, even 50% health in some cases and still nada. If your suggestion about the AI is even true, then he'll probably never cast: I've put sup death + minor vigor on Olias = 435 hp, ToD at 16 death heals 420, so the guy would have to be almost dead if he's waiting for ToD to be 100% effective, and the hero/hench monks will do their best not to let that happen, therefore ToD will never be used... ::::Maybe a bit more experimentation is required, I'd have to go with no monks and try to force a party wipe :) -- :::::My Olias uses taste when he is near death and being attacked, he will not use it if we have bend standing still and spams blood of the master. user:Herbert Powell BramStoker 09:52, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Getting to Lion's Arch I have Prophecies, how do I get to Lion's Arch on a Nightfall character? Clicking the boat on the map to travel only shows the Great Temple of Balthazar --Fry 19:01, 25 February 2007 (CST) :You need to play through the NF campaign for a bit first. Specifically, complete the The Time is Nigh primary quest, then get the Terror in Tyria quest. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:57, 25 February 2007 (CST) Problem with minion limit I have Olias set as MM, and he does just fine. But for some reason, his minion count won't go above 9. When he raises the tenth minion, one dies to keep the number at 9, just like when player mm's have a cap at 10. Anyone know why? :Did you upgrade his headgear with Superior Death Magic rune? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:35, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Ah, forgot about limit of minion based on how many skill points you need. Thx. About one of the notes being removed There was a note about the grim reaper added by me- can we agree that "Your time has come" is the reference to The Grim Reaper? Leeroythefeared 13:28, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Not necessarily. Given how common the phrase is, it might be referring to something totally different. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:25, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Armor Upgrades? Is there a reason heros don't have pictures of them with armor upgrades on their pages? Olias is more of interest to me than most as I get tired of looking at his see through pants. --Blackdog 19:12, 4 May 2007 (CDT) :Did you click on the little gallery link under the Armor section? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:39, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Idle Quote Cry me a river - Justin Timberlake... Reference? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'''mA]] 11:22, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :JT wasn't the first person to coin that term --Blue.rellik 08:38, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Spoiler? Wouldnt the quotes bit need a spoiler warning. It gives a lot away about the end of NF —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Elbereth ( ) }. :You don't come to GuildWiki if you don't want to know what happens.. — Skuld 09:53, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::It only gives away how it ends, not a lot. But as Skuld said, if you visit a site that attempts to document the whole game, you should certainly expect to be spoiled one way or another. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:27, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::You ruined the game Guild Wiki! You told me all the answers! Even the personal relationship between Gaile and Zhed! Noooo!!! lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:16, 29 July 2007 (CDT) New Idle Quote? I was just in Dunes of Despair with a guild member, we had both Olias and Zhed in the party together. Near the end of the mission I just managed to catch him saying "Monsters are monsters. Don't you get that? They turn on you. One day we'll wake up to find Zhed's nuzzle bloody and everyone dead." I took a screen shot unfortunately his body is obscured so I can't prove he actually said it. I'll try to test later with both in the party and see if I get an idle quote from him. Also sorry about this being anon, I'm lazy. :) :I know that he says that quote, I've seen him. We just need to find out the requirements --Gimmethegepgun 21:26, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::That's Acolyte Jin's quote for Kodonur Crossroads. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:11, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::lol, my favorite hero quote! Unfortunately, they are all terrible :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:15, 29 July 2007 (CDT)